The Mist of Those Long Lost
by Occamy
Summary: Someone new is coming to Hogwarts, Please read and review H/H eventually


Hey! Well here I am making another attempt at a Harry Potter story, and of course, if you don't recognize somebody they belong to me, and if you do recognize somebody then they don't! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I'm just using the characters, which will be returned, maybe slightly ruffled, but will be returned nonetheless when i am done.  
  
Though there are some thanks involved before the story begins. Thanks to two of my best friends Twilight and Fae Princess. Without you two, when the computer had problems, i'd have had to rant to Russ (my beta), and mega thanks to Gary as without him, i seriously doubt this would have ever been finished. Thanks again!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was only two weeks into the sixth year, and the trio was settling in. As Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking from their last class of the day, they saw Professor McGonagall leading a young lady wearing navy robes, toward the corridor where Dumbledore's office was. The girl looked to be their age, and when she looked around, they saw she had long, curly, dark brown hair.  
  
"Who do you think that was?" Ron asked.  
  
"Maybe she's a transfer." Harry said  
  
"She looked somewhat familiar," Hermione said as they resumed walking towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
They entered the common room and found a table away from everyone else. They started their homework, but Ron and Harry were more interested in discussing the first Quidditch game of the season. They had been working/talking for almost an hour when a first year came into the common room. She looked around the room until she saw Harry and hurried over. She handed Harry a note and hurried away.  
  
"Thank you," Harry called after her.  
  
"What does it say?" Hermione asked as he opened the parchment.  
  
"I need to go see Dumbledore. I'll be back in a few minutes." Harry said, getting up to leave the common room.  
  
Harry walked up and down several halls and staircases before reaching the right corridor that held the gargoyle statue.  
  
"Licorice Sticks," Harry said.  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth the gargoyle leapt open to reveal a flight of stairs. As Harry stepped onto the stairs, they began to go up, and upon entering the outside office, was met by Fawkes on his perch. He went over and was petting Fawkes when Dumbledore came out of his inner office.  
  
"Harry, please have a seat." Dumbledore said, "Now, I have some news for you. Whether it is good or bad is entirely up to you."  
  
Harry nodded as they sat down and Fawkes flew to Dumbledore's side.  
  
"In a moment I'm going to take you to meet the girl you no doubt saw Professor McGonagall leading up here. I want to somewhat prepare you for what you are to see, though you shall probably still be shocked when you meet her face to face." Dumbledore said.  
  
Just then Lupin walked into the room. He smiled at Harry and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Remus, any news?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"There were no survivors, not even the chauffer was left. The whole apartment building is gone. Whoever was after them didn't want anything left. I believe I was lucky in finding the girl. She was indeed at the school, and Professor Sopall requests an owl when all is worked out," Remus said.  
  
"Alright, I'll send the owl later," Dumbledore said, then turned back to Harry, "It has come to our attention, that you did in fact have family other than the Dursleys. Your father had a brother who had been abandoned by your family. He was sent to live in Ireland. The girl you saw earlier was his daughter, your cousin."  
  
"My what?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Your cousin, Harry," Remus said, "It seems that your father had a brother who was a squib. His name was Seth. Your grandfather was too embarrassed to say that Seth was his son and sent him to live with Muggles in Ireland. He was about nine years older than James. The reason no one knew about him was your grandfather told everyone he had died. Death Eaters have apparently just attacked him and attempted to attack her as well. Your cousin was at Hymnock, another wizarding school located in Ireland."  
  
"Who attacked them?" Harry asked, not quite believing what he was hearing.  
  
"I know this is a lot to deal with," Dumbledore replied. "We're not sure, but the evidence points to a group of Death Eaters from Ireland."  
  
"How is she?" Harry asked.  
  
"A little shaken up," Dumbledore answered. "She wants to know what is going on and why she is here. Remus just got back or I'd have talked to her earlier. Poppy's looking after her right now."  
  
"Professor?" Madame Pomfrey said as she walked into the office, "She's asking some questions that I feel you would be better suited to answer."  
  
  
  
"Very well, we'll follow you to the infirmary," Dumbledore said.  
  
Dumbledore, Remus, and Harry followed Madame Pomfrey to the infirmary where a girl was sitting on a bed, her feet dangling off the side, and a bar of chocolate in her hand.  
  
"Eleanor, this is Professor Dumbledore," Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"Sir, did you find my dad?" she asked looking to Dumbledore and then to Lupin.  
  
"Eleanor..." Remus started.  
  
"Ella, call me Ella," The girl interrupted.  
  
"Ella, I'm afraid we couldn't find your father, and he is presumed dead," Remus said in a low voice. "There was no one there when I arrived."  
  
Ella looked to be thinking this over in her head, but didn't appear upset. She looked up and noticed Harry.  
  
"Who are you?" Ella asked.  
  
"Ella, this is Harry, he's your cousin." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Harry said.  
  
Ella just nodded back at him.  
  
"Harry, Ella will be staying here until other arrangements can be made. Would you show her to the Gryffindor common room?" Dumbledore asked. "I imagine your friends are getting worried about you."  
  
"Alright, professor." Harry said, leading Ella out of the infirmary.  
  
"I saw you earlier, didn't I? You and two others." Ella said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, those were my best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," Harry said. "Did you have any bags or anything?"  
  
"No, everything I need is in my pocket." Ella replied as she pulled out her wand.  
  
The two walked to the common room, where at the portrait Harry said the password (Popcorn Kernels), and they entered. The only people in the room were Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Where's everyone else gone?" Harry asked.  
  
"I imagine they went to the Great Hall for dinner." Ron said.  
  
"Alright, we'll head there in a moment. Ron, Hermione, this is my cousin, Ella," Harry said.  
  
"I was wondering why there was another bed set up in our dorms," Hermione said. "You must be staying in there with us. I also noticed a carrier of some sort and a few boxes..."   
  
She was cut off as Ella ran upstairs toward the girls' dorm. Hermione, Ron, and Harry ran after her trying to stay close behind.  
  
"Ella? Is something wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
Ella didn't reply but ran over to the carrier. She uncovered it to reveal an owl cage with a black and gray hawk owl. Ella reached into the cage and pulled out the bird.   
  
"This is Morgana," Ella said as she stroked the bird under her beak and watched as she flew out the window.   
  
She walked back over to the bed and shrank the cage placing it and the boxes under the bed.   
  
"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, a little." Ella said.  
  
With that the four then walked to the common room and left to head to the Great Hall. As the four walked to the Great Hall and entered, almost everyone was staring at Ella and whispering. Neville, who was on his way out, stopped to talk.  
  
"Hello Neville," Harry said. "Where are you going."  
  
"Hullo Harry. I forgot something in the common room. Who's this?" Neville asked.  
  
"This is my cousin Ella, Ella this is Neville Longbottom," Harry said, introducing the two.  
  
"Very nice to meet you," Ella said, shaking his hand, then following the trio to sit down.  
  
The four sat down and started eating, ignoring everyone who was gawking and staring. Ella looked around and felt as if she were in some sort of show.  
  
"You guys, I'm going to go on back to the dorm, I need to unpack a few more things." Ella said.  
  
"Alright, when you get done we'll probably be in the common room, so come on down." Ron said.  
  
"If you'll bring your books and parchment, we will help you get started on your homework, and see where and if you need to catch up." Hermione said.  
  
"You would think of school work, wouldn't you," Ron said, looking at Hermione.  
  
"And you wouldn't," Hermione replied simply.  
  
"We'll see you later, alright?" Harry said as Ella stood up.  
  
"Alright," Ella said, leaving the table and walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
Not long after she had left the Hall, Neville came back in and headed towards Harry.  
  
"Harry, would you come with me? Something is wrong with Ella." Neville said.  
  
Harry quickly stood up and followed him out of the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron not very far behind. 


End file.
